Corazones Disonantes
by AllenAbaddonia
Summary: Luego de cuatro años separadas sus caminos volvieron a encontrarse, pero las cosas no volverían a ser como antes. Continuación de Una noche a tu lado


Aquí está el primer capítulo de la continuación de "Una noche a tu lado". Es algo corto a comparación de los otros capítulos aunque es solamente para dar una pequeña introducción a la trama de los siguientes capítulos.

La idea de la continuación me vino a la mente luego de leer el fanfic "_Un poema para reenamorar" _de **Sofie Puckle**.Este capítulo va dedicado a ella.

Me gustaría añadir que los personajes están un poco afuera de la personalidad en la serie... esto es para dar un toque de madurez luego de los años que han pasado en la historia. Además, el destino de más de uno es distinto al planteado en la continuación del manda -o al menos el que se supone que planean-

Ni el anime/manga de K-ON! ni los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados por mi persona con fines no lucrativos.

**Corazones disonantes**

_-¿Qué querías saliendo así a estas horas? ¿Pescar un resfriado?-_

_-No, claro que no quería eso…-_

_-¿Entonces?-_

_-Solo quería… pasar una noche a tu lado-_

Aquellas palabras seguían grabadas en su mente, habían pasado ya siete años desde aquella noche, siete años desde que aquel amor había comenzado y que, incluso después de la separación, había permanecido en su corazón. Porque incluso si se sigue adelante, siempre quedan marcas de ese amor que nunca se olvida y uno termina aprendiendo a vivir con él y sonríe por la felicidad que éste brindó en su tiempo, cuando aquella relación estaba en su esplendor.

Recordar el tiempo que había pasado con ella, las noches que pasaron juntas, los momentos difíciles que enfrentaron y al mismo tiempo, los momentos felices que compartieron, cada evento traía a su rostro una sonrisa melancólica, una sonrisa que anhelaba que aquellos días regresaran porque solo con ella, podía mostrarse de verdad feliz, solamente ella podía completar esa mitad faltante de su ser. Incluso si ambas habían acordado seguir adelante, cada una por su propio camino, la castaña no podía olvidar aquel amor que había sentido por su mejor amiga desde ese entonces, hasta el día de hoy.

En aquel momento simplemente estaba sentada, esperando por su ansiada llegada, cuatro años habían pasado desde la noche en que se separaron cuando su amada partió por primera vez a otro país. Se había ido a Estados Unidos, dispuesta a terminar sus estudios y cumplir su sueño. Lo había logrado.

En menos de doce meses, había iniciado su carrera en la música. Al inicio había tocado con su nueva banda en bares y otros negocios que les daban contratos pequeños para tocar un par de noches, incluso una semana entera. Una noche tuvieron la suerte de ser escuchadas por un cazador de talentos y les dieron un contrato mucho más grande. Antes de que pasara año y medio, ya habían firmado un contrato para producir su primer disco, luego de eso la banda se volvió un éxito y las cosas entre las dos chicas, una en América, la otra en Japón, no volvieron a ser lo mismo. Aquel amor que les había unido años atrás, había llegado a su fin.

Por otro lado, Ui terminó sus estudios en Japón junto con su hermana, quien se había convertido en profesora de jardín de niños.

Las demás ex integrantes del club de música ligera habían tomado destinos muy diferentes, aunque la mayoría seguía en Japón: Mio y Ritsu fueron las únicas que siguieron su carrera musical, formaron un grupo y se habían vuelto algo famosas en Japón, aunque su carrera apenas empezaba. Seguían juntas, más que nunca. Quizá el hecho de compartir el mismo sueño era lo que las mantenía tan unidas. Mugi, quien se había casado un par de años atrás y ahora tenía una pequeña hija de año y medio, había creado una cafetería donde podía cumplir uno de sus más grandes pasatiempos y donde además, se reunía con las otras integrantes del antiguo club de música para recordar viejos tiempos, tocando un poco de música en vivo para los clientes. Nodoka había ido a estudiar a Tokyo, donde había vivido desde entonces y ahora trabajaba ahí aunque ocasionalmente visitaba a las chicas, especialmente a Yui y a Ui. Jun también había ido al extranjero, a Inglaterra y debido a eso, solo le había visto un par de veces desde entonces aunque se mantenían en contacto por internet. Según entendía, daba clases de música en una escuela y también daba clases privadas de bajo. Por último, Sawako, había ido a vivir a Tokyo un par de años atrás para vivir con su novio aunque nunca se casaron.

Hacía demasiado frío afuera, justo como siete años atrás. 24 de diciembre. Aquel día lo recordaría toda su vida. Podía ver su aliento a pesar de que el aeropuerto tenía calefacción y se mantenía en una temperatura agradable. Sus piernas también temblaban aunque eso se debía más a los nervios del reencuentro y no al frío. La noche anterior había recibido la inesperada llamada por parte de la menor, quien le informó que volvería a Japón por un tiempo ya que su banda tomaría un descanso de un par de meses, acababa de terminar una gira mundial para promocionar su nuevo disco. Hacía poco más de un año que no la veía.

Una voz femenina anunció por las altavoces la llegada de su avión y la castaña se puso de pie, dirigiéndose al lugar por el que descendían los pasajeros para esperar ahí a su amiga y ayudarle con las maletas que llevara.

Los pasajeros comenzaron a descender, muchos iban acompañados de alguien, muchos otros tenían a alguien esperándoles ahí mientras que unos pocos más, llegaban y se iban solos luego de recoger sus maletas.

Estaba cada vez más nerviosa pero no quería aparentarlo, luchó por mantener el control sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a observar a las personas, buscando a la persona que esperaba, sonriendo al encontrarla a lo lejos. Sonrió levemente y levantó las manos para llamar su atención, había demasiado ruido como para gritarle.

Vaya que había cambiado en ese tiempo. Lo primero que notó fue ese nuevo corte de cabello que caía hasta sus hombros, llegando un poco más abajo. Sus rasgos faciales también habían cambiado o quizá hacía tanto tiempo que no le veía que no la recordaba.

La sonrisa de la morena se hizo más amplia cuando miró a la chica que le esperaba y caminó hacia ella _–Ha pasado bastante tiempo, ¿no lo crees?- _Dijo sonriente. Aquella voz era igual, justo como la recordaba y aquello le hizo devolver la sonrisa.

_-Demasiado- _Afirmó _–¿No deberías… cubrirte o algo? Eres famosa…- _

Rió suavemente, restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano _–Relájate, hay mucha gente como para que se fijen en mí y además…- _Se envolvió una bufanda, cubriendo la parte baja de su rostro _–Hace frío… con esto será suficiente- _Dijo aún sonriendo, comenzando a caminar junto a la castaña quien se apresuró a ayudarle con una de sus maletas. _–¿Y las demás?- _Preguntó con curiosidad, mirando a la que una vez había sido su novia.

_-No pudieron venir, pero nos veremos en la tarde en el café de Mugi, por ahora vayamos a dejar tus cosas a mi departamento y ya veremos eso más tarde… Podemos ir por mi hermana a su trabajo, debe estar por salir… seguramente Yui se pondrá feliz de verte-_ Los padres de la morena también se habían ido a América y debido a eso, ella había tomado la misma decisión, viéndolo como una oportunidad para su carrera musical. Sin un lugar donde quedarse, permanecería con su amiga durante su visita a Japón.

El camino fue silencioso, las dos chicas iban concentradas en sus propios asuntos y solo platicaban cada que la morena comentaba sobre el gran cambio en las calles desde su última visita o hacia comparaciones entre su antiguo y su nuevo hogar. Luego de dejar las cosas en su departamento, el camino silencioso se repitió mientras conducía hacia el trabajo de su hermana, quien iba saliendo de la escuela cuando ellas iban llegando. Tocó la bocina del auto y se detuvo. La castaña sonrió y se apresuró a subir, antes de que un auto llegara y el de su hermana interrumpiera el paso. Al subir, se sorprendió de ver a Azusa tan cambiada y le abrazo desde el asiento de atrás _–¡Azu-nyan! Apenas pude reconocerte-_Dijo sonriente mientras la menor reía.

_-¿A qué hora quedaste con Mugi?- _Preguntó mirándola por el retrovisor, interrumpiendo brevemente la conversación que su hermana mantenía con la recién llegada.

_-A las cuatro, nos queda algo de tiempo aún- _Dijo sonriente, dejando los mimos a la de cabello oscuro por un momento para voltear a ver a su hermana. Comenzó a conducir, llevando a su hermana a su casa para después ir ella a su departamento.

Ui suspiró suavemente y se quedó en silencio, mirando de reojo a la menor. Al llegar a su departamento estacionó el auto y ambas entraron _–¿Te gustaría bañarte?_ Puedo prepararte el baño si quieres, mientras te acomodas en tu habitación- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. La menor negó con la cabeza mientras se quitaba la bufanda y el abrigo que llevaba, adentro estaba a una buena temperatura gracias a la calefacción.

_-Te eché de menos…- _Susurró la castaña, sentada en el sillón mientras miraba el suelo. Ambas se quedaron en silencio luego de aquel susurro. La menor sonrió levemente y se acercó, tomando asiento junto a ella, tomando su mano suavemente. Aquel suave rose le hizo levantar el rostro y mirar a su lado, donde la de cabello oscuro se había acomodado.

_-Yo también te extrañé…- _Susurró suavemente, sonriéndole de forma tierna, como siempre había hecho cuando eran pareja.


End file.
